The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
The liquid crystal display device is constituted by allowing substrates provided in such a manner as facing each other via liquid crystal to be outer casings and containing a multiple of pixels in a spreading direction of the liquid crystal.
A pair of electrodes are provided to each pixel and, liquid crystal molecules are allowed to behave in accordance with an electric field generated between the electrodes.
On this occasion, an initial orientation direction of each of the liquid crystal molecules is regulated by an orientation film formed on a face of each substrate at the side of the liquid crystal such that it comes in contact with the liquid crystal and, then, such behavior of the liquid crystal in accordance with strength, large or small, of the electric field is allowed to be visualized as an amount of light transmitted through a polarizing plate formed on a face of each substrate at a side opposite to the liquid crystal.